Concrete Angel
by Tutor-girl-107
Summary: This is a story about domestic abuse. Mature themes, please R&R. Not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
__Nobody knows what she's holding back  
__Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
__She hides the bruises with linen and lace._

As they lay down the headstone that now belonged to a 17 year old girl, her family and friends that could never stop this horrible tragedy gathered around her grave. The casket is being lowered and her mother is crying into her father's shoulder.

The young girl we are talking about was Isabella Swan. She was killed two days ago because of domestic abuse. You are now thinking that she was killed by her mother or father. But no, she was killed by her abusive boyfriend. His name was James. They had been going out for two years and Bella absolutely loved him.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
__It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
__Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
__Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

Well let's start from the beginning, Two years ago Bella started going out with James. He was so nice at first that Bella fell fast and hard for this boy. Shortly after they started going out, James started to mentally abuse Bella. She had no idea that the way he treated her was considered abuse, she thought he was just loving her in a different way.

But then, it was about one year and 5 weeks in their relationship when James hit her for the first time. Bella thought about it and knew that James should have never hit her but she ignored it. After he continued to hit her she went to her mom and showed her the bruises. Her mom said that she should go to the police and press charges, but she loved James way too much to leave him in that situation.

_Through the wind and the rain  
__She stands hard as a stone  
__In a world that she can't rise above  
__But her dreams, give her wings  
__And she flies to a place where she's loved  
__Concrete Angel_

She told her mom that she broke up with him and that she was going to move on with her life. But she continued to see James and two days ago, Bella decided that she wouldn't keep seeing James no matter how much she loved him. She knew that he was only going to end up hurting her and that he would never be able to change. So she went to see him. When she told him that she would be walking away, and never looking back, his hand came out and connected with her face.

As she sat sobbing on the floor of his room he looked down at her with cold eyes. She, at that moment, knew she shouldn't have come alone. He threatened to kill her. Somewhere within her she found the strength to fight back, so she stood up and started to walk out of his room. When she felt his strong hand wrap around her small wrist she knew what was about to come. She turned around and he could see the fear in her eyes, and the uncertainty written all over her face. His hand once again connected with her face. Her free hand immediately clutched her cheek in pain. She could feel the tears coming in her eyes and feeling them about to flood over.

The next few minutes happened so quickly, she knew that, she would never wish this upon her worst enemy. She was pinned up against the wall, his strong hands holding hers in place. The punches came quick and strong. How could this be happening? He let go of his grip on her wrists and she fell to the floor.

He kicked her, and she slipped into unconsciousness. The world above was calling her, she tried, and she fought, but nothing could stop her, she was being pulled into the power that was far bigger than her, and before she knew it, her pain was dulled and her heart was happy. Where was she? Was this a dream? But when she saw her grandfather who had died many years ago, she knew that she was in heaven. James had killed her in cold-blooded murder.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
__The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights  
__A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
__When morning comes it'll be too late _

Back on earth Bella's mother, was on her way home when her cell phone rang. When she picked it up, it was her worst nightmare coming true. She turned around and headed straight for the hospital. When she got there, she saw Bella's father and sister there. The tears that were falling down Rosalie's pale face, she knew that it was too late. Then she seen it. What no mother should ever have to see. Her lifeless daughter being pushed down the hallway. Her bruises and lips blue as a cold winter's morning. Her eyelids, softly closed, she finally looked like she was in peace.

The next two days seemed almost unreal, from planning her baby sister's funeral, to going to say her last goodbyes and to dealing with her broken mom, she never really had anytime to grieve herself. As she sat in her sister's old room, she pulled out her old hoodie. She curled up on Bella's bed and cried. Softly at first, as for no one could hear her. This was going to take a long time, and right now, she was noticing that she couldn't do it by herself. So she looked up at the ceiling and asked for help. She prayed her hardest, to ask god to bring her little sister back. She knew that this was going to do nothing. She just wanted to be able to give her one last hug, one last kiss, one last good-bye.

_Through the wind and the rain  
__She stands hard as a stone  
__In a world that she can't rise above  
__But her dreams, give her wings  
__And she flies to a place where she's loved  
__Concrete Angel_

The house was quite and solemn. The only noise that could be heard was the quite sobbing coming from the bathroom. Bella's sister Rosalie was sobbing yet again. She knew that this was going to be hard on her, but she never expected it to take this toll on her body. She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep. All she could do was sit, and cry. The tears she cried in the past two days were more than she would ever cry in her life. But she knew that she needed to get up, off the floor and fight back. She took the words her sister used to say to her at heart, and she stood up. The girl looking back at her in the mirror was not who she was supposed to be. She wasn't supposed to be sad. Her sister was finally in peace and out of harm's way.

It's now been two years since her sister's death. Rosalie was laying flowers on Bella's grave. But not one tear did she cry. It was like, her sister was there with her. She knew that crying would make Bella sad. So she took a deep breath and looked at the headstone in front of her. She ran her hand through her blonde hair, and simply said, "I love you, little sis."

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
__An angel girl with an upturned face  
__Her name is written on a polished rock  
__A broken heart that the world has forgot. _

**A.N) If you read this could you please review :)  
I would really like to know how Ì'm doing with my writing! Thanks :)**


	2. Little Author's Note

I just wanted to know if you all would like a little sequel, or an out take from this story. I would be willing to write a future shot or something similar if you would be willing to read and review :) I'm only writing this if I get enough response. Thank you for reading!


End file.
